As Told By Ginger: Afterthought
by ShanaO
Summary: Regrets begin to spawn their ugly heads, filling her with thoughts unintended... Chapter 4 up: 'Bird's Nest Uprooted'.
1. Old Times

**A/N:** Chapter revised and edited. Some things have changed. I looked back on this and decided to change it slightly, so you should give it a glance over. Hope you like!

**1. Old Times**

The blank paper annoyed her. She tapped her pencil on her cheek nervously, frustrated at her own writer's block. Reaching over the bed and towards the ground, she picked up her juice and took another swig.

It always seemed when you wanted to write something totally meaningful and heartfelt, the words never came. Perhaps they were so strong, and had been so incredibly embedded in your thoughts for so long, you couldn't express them?

Not another thought-provoking dribble Ginger, thought the young woman, biting at the eraser, this isn't your diary.

Now, words, please.

Again, the paper stayed blank, ignoring her plea. Ginger grunted and rolled over, letting the pencil lazily fall from her hand. She heard as it hit the floor. The room was empty and quiet except her. With the constant partying nights the past week, she welcomed the silence, even if it did prompt her to write a very uncomfortable letter.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see the other empty bed. Orange Light slithered its way from the window in the middle of the room, separating Ginger's side of the area, decorated with paintings of horses and pictures from down memory lane, from her roommate's. Ginger always found her roommate rather enjoyable, and liked to look at the many drawings and random decorations that graced her wall.

She closed her eyes. Maybe if she slept, she could write something. Maybe if she just let her mind wander, she could get out what she needed to say. But, like always, sleep didn't come easy to her. It'd been like that ever since she came here. Already in her second year of college, she was excited about her promising career as a writer. Coming to a community college was good, she told herself repeatedly. It got her away from Shady Shrubs, away from the dullness, and away from painful memories, that now, more than ever, were dotting her cranium.

Since most of high school, she'd been dating Orion, after taking the plunge to ask him out at her mom's wedding to Dave. He accepted, saying he had hoped she'd felt that way, and even went so far to give her a promise ring right on the spot. It was romantic and cute at the time, but now, it felt like too much to deal with. Ginger rolled back on her stomach, sighing with confused and agitated feelings. She thought after she left home things would be so much easier, even if Orion was left behind, and she was once again, forced to deal with a long distance relationship. She thought it'd be easy to plan out her life. But now, it just felt like more wild and out-of-control than ever, and she realized, that what she wanted, or who, to be exact, had her thinking.

She'd kept in touch with Dodie and Macie over the two years, but hadn't seen Darren since her departure. At first, she didn't want to see him. But even after her decided comments about not being close to him, she always felt a void knowing he wasn't around. Why am I thinking of him now? Ginger thought miserably. Why am I thinking 'what if' when it's too late?

Her eyes wandered casually to the brand new diary poking out from underneath her pillow. She hadn't the heart to put anything in it, feeling so scattered within herself. It didn't feel right to start her logging just yet. It had been nearly a week since her last, old entry, and she was becoming even more skeptical at having nothing to write in it.

"What am I going to say?" She asked herself aloud with anger. She jumped, however, when the door opened.

"Why is it, whenever I come in, you're battling your demons?" Susan asked with a playful smile. Waving to some friends before entering, Susan closed the door and flopped down on her bed. "No more finals," she sighed with a small laugh. Ginger sat up, positioned cross-legged, and cradled a pillow to her chest. Susan took note of this and sat up too. Her eyes mirrored concern. "What's on your mind Red," she asked, using her usual nickname for the girl.

"Well," Ginger started, having developed a strong friendship with Susan since her arrival, "It's…about the upcoming break." Susan leaned forward, intertwining her fingers in one another, after grabbing her reading glasses from a shelf above her bed. These she situated on her nose before she nodded for a continuation. Somehow, it reminded Ginger of Macie.

"I see…"

"I-I just don't know what to do."

"Wait, we're still going right? You're not cancelling are you?" Susan's eyes widened.

"I don't know."

At this reply, Susan restrained a depressing sigh. Ginger looked to her, trying to read her mind, but as always, when in deep thought, Suzy had that 'far off, thousand mile' stare. She always fixed her gaze on one object while she was deep in contemplation, and now, Ginger saw to her relief, she was staring at the far carpet of the room near her bed.

Susan Anderson was a light-hearted, dreamy, and thoughtful young woman. The same age as Ginger, she had the makings of a great artist. Often times, when Ginger looked at Susan— or Su for short— the young girl reminded her of Courtney Gripling. With shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the girl was almost a spitting image. But contrary to Courtney, Susan's personality was more open-minded and understanding. She was full of depth. Ginger couldn't help but constantly be reminded of her mother when she spoke with Susan, and now, she was about to get an insight.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed if you decide to stay here." Susan answered finally, looking at Ginger with a somber expression. "But you were so excited last week to meet Orion and everyone, and I'm itching to meet 'the gang' you talk about every-waking-hour. What brought the change Ginger?" Ginger stared down to her blankets and situated uncomfortably.

"It's…"

The timing couldn't have been worse. Just as Ginger was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. Susan growled and hurried to answer it, flinging the door open with a jerk. Ginger could clearly see a group of girls in the hall.

"C'mon Su, come with us," whined one girl with a devilish smile. Susan paused and glanced to Ginger with a roll of her eyes.

"I got plans. Ginger and I are going out for sodas soon." After many apologies and voices of sorrow, Susan closed the door and sat back down on her bed. She looked to the redhead again before beaming. "Go on," she spoke softly.

"Well," Ginger inhaled nervously, "I'm - I'm just thinking back to old times." Susan stared for a minute. She'd heard all about Ginger's ups and downs through her younger days. Days that always intrigued her.

"So, are we still going? I wanna meet everyone. I really wanna meet your mom, she sounds awesome." Ginger couldn't hold back a laugh. Even though much wasn't said, she felt better.

"Yeah, we'll still go." Susan nodded optimistically.

"Alrighty then, want a soda? I'll treat. We poor people gotta stick together." Ginger nodded and stood up.

Susan hopped to the door and stepped into the hall. Ginger hesitated and looked back on her empty, wordless white paper.

"Hey, you comin' Red?"

Ginger's voiced carried as she replied, "Yeah, give me a minute," hurriedly picking up her dropped pencil, the young woman scribbled something on the white sheet, before grabbing a sweater and scurrying out the door, closing it behind her.

Once more the room was quiet and this time, void of human life. Everything was neat and tidy, and different from before, there was a heading on the paper.

Dear Darren,

I'm coming to visit soon.


	2. Coffee Break

**A/N:** As I said in Chapter 1, I've edited and revised this with some changes. Please read over again if you've already read it once.

**2. Coffee Break**

The man's eyes narrowed as he sat in the café. It was a busy little place; small and somehow refreshing, full of soft chatter as couples, friends, and just outsiders came to relax. It was also where all the older veterans of Sheltered Shrubs gathered. The man's eyes turned to the door as a small chime of the bell sounded. The woman that entered was of no particular interest to him so he turned his attention back to his business.

Darren Patterson set the folded paper down on the table and stared at the familiar handwriting. Not even bothering to look at the steaming foam cup beside him, the handsome man, now twenty, let it cool. He was sitting in a less lively area of the room, tapping his finger on the table, staring down at the simple sheet. The table was round and fitted two other seats, which at the moment, were empty.

He glanced to glass windows that gave view the outside street and sidewalk. Mixed with anxiety and silent wonder, he turned back to the paper. He picked it up again, read it, set it down, and finally took a long sip of his coffee.

"Why now Ginger?" he muttered to himself just as the entrance sounded. Darren looked up to find a pretty young woman standing at the table.

"Dodie, you're here." Darren smiled awkwardly as the other sat down.

"Sorry I'm late. Chet couldn't find his shirt," Dodie blushed and waved to a long, lengthy male who nodded and walked off, the bell crying goodbye behind him. If Darren remembered right, Chet once used to be slightly chunky and big-boned in junior high. Years do change people, he reminded himself. Placing her purse just under her feet, the blonde pulled the steel chair closer to the table. Dodie Bishop's smile bore into Darren with quiet awe as she rested her chin on her hands. Her hair was longer and premed; her blue eyes sparkled with the apparent grin that her life was going well.

"It's been a long time Darren, when I got your call, I had to admit, I was surprised," Dodie spoke in her familiar loud voice. Unlike junior and high school however, over the years she learned to control it, until it was sweet and not at all annoying to the listener's ears.

"It has been a long time. So, you're dating Chet now?" Dodie sat up and looked about.

"Yeah, never would admit it until now, but I kinda had a thing for him in High School." Dodie looked to Darren's coffee and licked her lips. "What about you, how are you and Simone?" The woman spoke with dull venom that even to this day, seeped into Darren's blood slowly with the sting of his betrayal.

"Oh, well…I broke up with her," Dodie's eyes widened and she even squealed. She tried to take back her abrupt excitement, but she regained her composure.

"Really," Darren concluded Bishop was pleased. "Oh, hey, before we continue this, I need coffee,"

"Okay, I'll wait." As Dodie got up, Darren's mind raced. "Hey, Dodie, is Macie coming?"

"That's what I was going to say! Her Psychology class ended some time ago, but she's stuck in traffic. She still takes the bus." Dodie rushed off to the ordering counter, her voice carrying as she ordered.

Darren sat there alone once more. He didn't know how to bring it up to Dodie and Macie. He sighed and slowly grabbed the paper on the table. Sliding it towards him, he calmly put it in his pocket just as the blonde returned.

"So Darren," the Bishop woman started, "Why did you break up with Simone?"

Still as nosy as ever I see. Darren smiled sadly, not daring to look her in the eye. "She cheated on me," was the flat, monotone reply.

"Huh." Dodie silently sipped her coffee at this answer but Darren knew what she was thinking. Serves you right, he thought. You deserve it. And the thing about it, well, he couldn't disagree. Besides, he couldn't tell her the other reason. He couldn't tell her about the letter. An awkward silence engulfed the two figures, with only the sound of people around them. Darren was about to speak when the entrance cried out in alarm. Dodie got to her feet as a small, short woman entered, with shoulder length hair and large, glasses-magnified eyes.

"Macie," Dodie hugged the other tightly, nodding and grinning with joy. "It's been so long."

"I was afraid you'd left already, considering I was so late, my apologies," Darren's mouth was a gap as he heard Macie's voice. Her nostrils were clear, her voice was steady, and she no longer seemed conscious of her breathing. Macie's voice was perfect.

"Your voice, Macie," Dodie was obviously equally astonished, but she gripped Macie's tiny shoulders and gasped. "Macie how, you have to tell me!" Hurriedly Dodie rushed Macie Lightfoot to the other empty seat, and all three sat around the table.

"I hate hospitals, but I couldn't stand myself any more, so I worked up the courage, asked my parents, and got surgery. It's done wonders for my self-esteem." Macie chuckled. "If I'm going to be a Psychiatrist, I can't have the patients running away from me."

"I always knew you'd be a Psychiatrist," Dodie stated this matter-of-factly and Darren nodded. He was sure everyone figured it.

"Family tradition I'm afraid," Macie's eyes looked to Darren. "Long time no see," she said with cliché.

"Hi Macie," Darren smiled. "You want coffee?" he asked.

"Oh no, messes with my stomach," Macie's mouth twitched as she thought of something else. "Did you guys get a letter from Ginger? Mine came a couple days ago; she should be here in a few days."

"I did. Oh I'm so excited! How long has it been? You think she's changed?"

"Well, she is still dating Orion, I don't think she could have changed much, but things always change." Macie said dully. "I still see him every once in awhile on the street."

"Still trying to start that band?" Dodie's tone was of disgust. "No one can expect to start a band in Sheltered Shrubs, you'd have to leave to get anywhere in this world." Dodie said this like an old grandma with years of experience, but then gasped. "That reminds me! Guess who else is coming to visit soon?"

"Courtney Gripling?" Macie answered with no interest.

"Macie don't sound so negative. Yes, Courtney Gripling. She's even having her big get together."

"She always comes back for the summer _and _has a big 'get together', it's not big news." Macie said, a look of boredom on her face.

"You wouldn't say that if you were invited! I hope I'm invited," Dodie said almost dreamily. In some ways she was still the over-enthused, grossly obsessed-with-popularity, often mislead, junior high student from years past. After Courtney's father was arrested, the family moved, and while Courtney still went to Lucky High, somehow, that instant of family tragedy and shame made her _more_ popular. So, while she still held a bond with Dodie and Macie, since Ginger's absence and her rocket into fashion and money, Courtney had pretty much forgotten 'Ginger's friends'.

Macie, not at all interested in talking of Courtney and her new fashion designer job, looked to Darren and studied him a moment. Darren couldn't help but look away.

"Did you get a letter from Ginger, Darren?" she inquired almost knowingly.

"Huh? Oh, no. I haven't talked to Ginger since the last time…" Darren paused and took a peek at Lightfoot. Once again, a silence fell on the group; as always, Dodie was first to speak.

"Macie, Ginger wouldn't send him a letter." Bishop seemed appalled at the question. That stung, and Darren flinched with slight anger at the hurtful remark. Dodie continued, not at all aware of Darren's reaction. "He broke up with Simone Macie," she practically said with glee, masked behind the quiet utter. Darren rubbed the back of his neck as Macie slowly turned to look at her taller friend.

"Did he?"

"She cheated on him."

"Oh really,"

"Hey you guys! I'm right here!" Darren heatedly got up and leaned on the table with his hands.

"Darren?" Dodie of all people seemed surprised.

"I'm tired of being treated like this! What happened between Ginger and I was years ago, why can't you guys drop it if you're going to take the time to come see me!"

"Oh Darren—

Darren Patterson stomped out of the café with deep frustration in his expression, leaving the other two 'old friends' behind with confused looks. It was years ago, he told himself. It was years ago. He felt the paper in his pocket and his face softened.

But then why did he have these sudden feelings? He hadn't really done anything with his life, and he didn't even bother to take that football scholarship, much to the displeasure of Simone. Darren sighed, walking down towards his familiar street. Why did it seem that in high school he knew just what he wanted? Or he thought he did? Now, he looked back, regretting every action, plan, and word said or done. He was a mess. Everyone around him was doing so well, and he was a scattered mess of emotions and confusion.

Darren stopped and looked into his neighbor's yard. He saw Ginger's old room with the window long closed. He noted the vines more numerous on the lattice he once climbed. The blinds to the small house were closed and no life seemed to be inside. The man suddenly found himself thinking back, and reaching into his pocket for the treasured letter, he exhaled. He started his way towards the one room he had come to take for granted in his earlier years.

Why Ginger? Why now?


	3. Homeward

**A/N:** New chapter! Finally! Sorry for the LONG break. Been going throught some stuff. But looking back on this, I decided to continue, and with some changes in the previous chapters, I hope you like it. Please tell me if I should continue. I hope I've improved in writing, I've been reading TONS of books.

**3. Homeward **

"Darren, what the hell are you doing?"

Darren looked down from his perch, high and clasping to the tangled growth, just below Ginger's former window.

After the former Foutley's - now known as the Dave's - moved, the small house sat on the market for a few months. Eventually, Grandma Harris, as she was dubbed, bought the home and settled down.

Her dark eyes looked up at him with a stare that was skeptical, if alittle concerned.

"You get your ass down here Patterson," she snarled, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. She hugged her black coat tighter and glanced down at her jeans before sighing. "You know how old that is! Get down!"

"I'm coming Grandma." Darren snapped, descending before a little hop to the ground. He turned and faced her, towering over her small, frail, wrinkled form, waiting for the tongue lashing. Quietly Grandma Harris studied him before a wide grin burst on her face; stained, dentured teeth clearly visible.

"I outta call your mother," despite her cursing and seemly harsh nature, Granny Harris was quite the softy. Curiously, she stared up at him some more before asking, "what were you doing anyway?"

"Just...remembering." Darren spoke hesitantly, instinct put his hands in his pockets and grasped the letter. He looked away ashamed and licked his lips.

"You know, you look confused," Harris said bluntly, "something on your mind?"

"Oh _c'mon_ Ginger, lightin' up!" Susan nudged Ginger in the ribs before throwing her back in the back seat and climbing in the passanger's side of the car. Ginger took at long breath and forced a smile, willing the butterflies in her stomach away. It didn't work.

"It's been almost two years Susan, I can't help it," Red walked around the vehicle and scooted into the driver seat, buckling in. She looked to her roomie, "I mean, I haven't seen them in almost...two years. What if they've changed?"

"Of course they've changed," Su replied, "everyone changes." She paused, felt the deep, awkward discomfort, and attempted a 'free bird' laugh. "At least you got your mom." The expression on Ginger's face killed Susan's free bird.

"It's just, we've been through everything together," she started the car, "I'm scared is all,"

"Well, you got hours to kill that anxiety before we get there," Su piped up, "so, just, don't throw up okay? And hey," she added, "you got me," Ginger smiled softly and gestured to the radio.

"Turn on the tunes, this is a long drive."

Grandma Harris was silent as Darren took back the fated note. It sat untouched on the wood table, infecting Patterson with anxiety and more bewilderment. Granny saw this, and quietly moved the letter to read it again. After at least five minutes of nonstop silence, the man regretted everything he'd confided in the dear lady.

"That is something," she spoke softly, "could be a tv drama," she half-smiled with tired eyes. Scooting the paper back to Darren, she rolled her shoulders and sighed.

"I shouldn't have cheated," Darren spit out, the weight of his damnation heavy. "I got what I deserved though,"

"You're just confused," Harris said with sympathy, "the past can do that." She folded her sketal fingers in one another and leaned in close. Darren was forced to keep her gaze. It was so serious and so...understanding, he just couldn't look away. "Take it from someone who knows boy," she spoke, each word softer and quieter than the last, "don't get your hopes up. This letter could be a peace offering," she nodded her head, "now, you better get home before I tell your mother about your secret life as a daredevil."

Darren stood outside his door, staring over at Ginger's window. With one last look at the letter, he shoved it into his pocket and opened the door. A flood of his brother's cologne smacked him in the face. Great, Wilburt in the house. He heard Will's loud laugh as he moved to the kitchen, stopping just enough to see his dad and him talking.

"Yeah, thought I'd come stay for awhile," Will was saying, "you know, go to that party coming up." Darren froze, his eyes wide.

"Courtney Gripling's?"

Will and dad both turned in surprise, "Well if it isn't my little brother!"

"Darren, you're home!" Dad smiled and pointed to Will, "look who's staying for a few weeks,"

"Did you say you were going to Courtney Gripling's party?" Will's loud smile disappeared.

"Yeah...I got an invitation. Why?" He advanced on Darren. Darren frowned and looked away. It wasn't like he _wanted_ an invitation or anything, but if Ginger was invited maybe they could -

"Nice to see you Will," Darren mustered up a grin. Both brothers hugged.

"You too. Damn you got tall." After the usual exchange of news, Darren escaped the clutches of his brother and headed to his room. He shut the door and turned on the light, eyes scanning his room before he flopped down on his bed. He took Ginger's letter out, now crumpled from excessive handling, and reread it. Secretively, he stuffed it into his pillowcase, lest his brother come into his room and rummage. With a look over to his desk, he saw the answering machine.

One new voicemail.

Darren's heart pounded in his throat. Maybe it was Ginger. He hadn't moved, his parents hadn't moved, they still had the same number, what if...?

Sluggishly, with almost trembling fingers he reached over, his ears warm with anticipation.

She could. It could be her. Maybe she called, left a message, want's to meet. Maybe she still loves me...

As his sweaty finger pressed the button, he held his breath.

But as the voicemail started, Darren had a hard time figuring out who it was, that is, until she said her name.

"Darren, I need to talk to you. Call me, it's Macie."


	4. Bird's Nest Uprooted

"Dave, Dave! Get down here, Ginger's home!"

Lois ran to the door and swung it open, eyes bright and grin wide. There stood Ginger, a bag over her shoulder and a small smile on her face.

"Oh Ginger, look at you," Lois pulled her daughter into a tight hug and sighed. "You don't know how excited I was when I got your letter!"

"Uh, hi mom," Ginger laughed a little and hugged her mom back. She still smelled the same, even now with graying hair and slight wrinkles.

"Oh, can I have a hug too?" Ginger and Lois broke and the daughter turned to her friend, who was just climbing up the stone steps.

"Mom, this is Susan Anderson," Lois looked at Su, "my roommate," Ginger added.

"Well, hi Su. Ginger has told us so much about you!"

"Hi Mrs. Dave, thank you for letting me stay,"  
"Oh, no problem, we always enjoy company," Lois turned and the small group entered the house, "especially in this big place. I tell ya, sometimes, I get lost." Su giggled.

"Carl! Hoodsey! Ginger's home," Lois yelled up the stairs. She shrugged. "Must be out prowling the night."

"'Hoodsey'"? whisper Su skeptically. Ginger nodded.

"My brother's friend..."

Ginger and Su put their bags down and sighed.

"If you want, you two can head up to your room Ging, I haven't changed a thing..." Lois paused, "Well, except Carl's hand prints on the wall," she laughed, "one of his earlier schemes, but don't worry! Since you left, he's changed quite a bit. It's scary, actually,"

As Su followed Ginger up the stairs and into the quiet hallway, they ran into Dr. Dave.

"Oh, Ginger," he smiled warmly, adjusting his glasses nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the door...your mother's cooking again," he patted his stomach. "God bless her." Ginger and Su broke into fits of laughter, followed by brief introductions, hugs and handshakes.

Finally, they made it into Ginger's room. Dropping their bags to the door, Su plopped on Ginger's bed while Ginger scanned the area for anything amiss. Even with her mother's assurances, she wanted to be sure, especially with Carl down the hall.

She spotted the phone still sitting on her nightstand. Swiftly, she moved and grabbed it. With a turn, she heard the dial tone and looked at Su. Pointing, she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, I have to make a call," she said quietly. Su frowned slightly and then smiled. She got up.

"I gotta pee anyway. Where's your bathroom?"

"Uh..." Su dismissed her with a wave and winked.

"I'll ask your mom. Don't worry, I won't get lost."

As Su left, Ginger turned her back to the wall and took a breath. Her finger hung, frozen, above the buttons, almost paralyzed in fear. Ginger licked her lips and realized she didn't remember the number. With a flush of emotion, the young woman jerked her desk drawer open and pulled out a small book. Flipping the pages angrily, she came across a list of contact numbers, i's childishly dotted with hearts and smiley faces bombarding the page.

First, she'd dial Dodie.

Ginger silently dialed in the number, almost fearing an answer on the other end. Surprisingly, Mrs. Bishop picked up.

"Hello Carl..." was the dull and annoyed tone.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Bishop," Ginger greeted, slightly scared, "is...Dodie there?" Mrs. Bishop's mood instantly gained some pep.

"Oooh, Ginger! Hello," she said in mock happiness, "No, I'm sorry, Deirdre isn't here,"

"Well, when she gets back-

"No dear, you don't understand. Deirdre _moved out._"

Ginger paused, a wave of shock washing over her.

"E-Excuse me?" she managed.

"Yes, just last year. Moved out with her _boyfriend._" Ginger could swear she heard a smile on Joann's face. "So, she doesn't live here, but I can give you her number."

"Okay," Ginger whispered timidly. As Mrs. Bishop repeated the number, Ginger hurriedly wrote it down after grabbing a pen in the drawer. "Thank you Mrs. Bishop. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine Ginger. Nice talking to you. Come by sometime. You know _you're_ always welcome here." Ginger ignored Joann's implication and said goodbye. She hung the phone up softly, as if afraid to break it, and took a minute to register the information she heard.

"Of course she moved," she muttered. "We're twenty now, and it's not like we've kept in touch..." Ginger stared at her list a minute and moved down one. Next, Macie. Curiously, Ginger found the line busy. After a minute of calling back, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Ginger didn't know this voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong-

"Ginger?" Ginger stopped.

"Who...is this?" she faltered, feeling a flush of embarassment. _She _had called. The question was stupid!

"It's Macie."

"_Macie?_ Uh...uh..." Ginger found herself pacing, free hand running through her hair.

"I got surgery."

"You did?"

"Yep. How do I sound?"

Ginger laughed almost hysterically. For some reason, tears stung her eyes. Macie? Surgery? It didn't seem possible.

"You sound great."

After some catching up with Macie, Ginger hung up the phone with a slam. She felt stupid. For some reason, she felt so damn tired. She didn't have the energy to make her last planned call. That could wait. She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Ginger?" Su opened the door a creak and peeked inside, spying Ginger's body on the bed. "Are you awake?" she asked quietly. Ginger didn't bother to answer. After a moment, Su turned off the light and closed the door. Ginger moved on her side and hugged her pillow.

"Things change Ginger," the redhead told herself, "of course they do."


End file.
